Will (Adventures)
Will is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four and was an executive of Team Rocket in the Johto region. Appearance Will is identical in appearance to his game counterpart. When he becomes a member of the Johto Elite Four, Will's appearance is rectified to match his revamped game outfit. He also wears one of the masks shared by all of the Masked Man's subordinates. Personality Will has a peculiar personality, as he was inducted into the Masked Man's criminal organisation of his own free will alongside Karen. He is also shown to be inherently cruel to Green, victimizing her due to her ornithophobia. Usually, Will makes silly expressions, which is reflected onto his battling style, believing battles should be for one own's fun. Biography Will was willingly recruited alongside Karen into the Masked Man's service.GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 All of Masked Man's children were chosen, based on their gender, age, talents and birth place.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Together, along with Sham and Carl, watched as Ho-Oh took Green to the Masked Man, who placed the mask on her and took Green in his group by force.CR058: The Last Battle VIII Will and Karen trained together, per the Masked Man's proposal, and all were to wear masks.CR043: Popular Pupitar Later, when Silver and Green attempted to escape from the base, Will and the other Masked Man's associates intercepted their movements in the air duct. He attacked with his Natu, as Green severed a cooling vent, to obscure their escape. Will pursued them through the mist, but found himself faced with Green's expanding Jigglypuff.FRLG001: The Escape Crystal arc Will confronted Green at the Ilex Forest alongside Karen. Though they never saw each other's faces, as they all wore masks, Karen and Will tracked Green by her smell. Will explained he and Karen were ordered by the Masked Man to protect the shrine and to find the two feathers Green stole from the Masked Man, as she could ruin his plan. Will claimed the Masked Man would control time and had to capture Lugia and Ho-Oh, just to take the two feathers. Green replied she did not have any feathers with her; Karen and Will laughed, for even if she was correct, they could still battle her. Thus, Will summoned Ho-Oh and, along with Karen, tried to subdue Green, as she was afraid of it, due to an incident in the past.CR057: The Last Battle VII Karen knocked her to the ground, as Will was glad they managed to break Green by using her bird phobia. He thought Green should've been captured at an earlier age, so she wouldn't remember her past, just like Silver didn't. Green was thankful she didn't involve Silver in this, but Will informed that Silver was no match for them. As if on cue, Silver's unconscious body collapsed to the ground, as Will watched Green run towards him. When Silver fell into unconsciousness once more, Will comments that he was bored, prompting Green to get angry at him. Will wondered whether she was still suffering from her phobia of birds, summoning Ho-Oh on the scene. However, Green stood her ground, much to Will and Karen's surprise, as Green overcame her fears. Enraged, Will and Karen order Ho-Oh to attack her, but she counters the attack by summoning Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. Will instantly took to Lugia's back, as Karen did the same with Ho-Oh, as both factions engaged in battle with one another. However, as Will attempted to attack Green on Moltres' back, Silver appeared behind him. Will is surprised by Silver's sudden appearance, as the giant birds fly above Ilex Forest's shrine. Later, when Red and Blue arrive on the scene, Silver managed to scale up to face against Will. Will then sent his Xatu hurtling at Silver, who managed to block with his Sneasel. Will was surprised Silver had so much strength to fight back and taunted Silver he was "too serious" and had to loosen up a little. Silver was surprised, since he had a rough life and thought Will should feel the same. He mocked Silver, stating that both he and Karen entered the Masked Man's service of their own free will, to become his disciples and even managed to become strong trainers. Thus, he thought a battle should be fun, including this one. Hearing this, Silver became aware that Karen and Will were definitively his enemies and shouldn't hold back in his attacks. Enraged, Silver tackled Will off Lugia's back, as his Xatu stopped his descent. However, Will is taken off guard by Silver's Ursaring, Feraligatr, Kingdra and Murkrow, who proceed to attack him simultaneously. This sent Will hurtling to the ground below, as he manages to stumble up afterwards. Will ordered his Xatu to attack Silver, but was surprised when his Feraligatr subdued it, throwing it into a nearby wall. He called out in protest at his unconscious Xatu, whimpering to himself. Seeing Silver and his Pokémon were quite determined to win, Will decided to flee and abandon the Masked Man.CR061: The Last Battle XI Later, the Masked Man berated Will for letting the Pokédex Holders get near to the Ilex Forest's shrine. Will identified Pryce as the Masked Man, who simply trampled over him.CR063: The Last Battle XIII After the battle, both he and Karen were approached by Koga and Bruno, who invited them to join their newly formed organisation.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Despite their villainous past, the Elite Four went to the Pokémon Association. The two sides made a deal, for the crimes of the Elite Four would be overlooked as long as they served their purpose: to challenge wholesome trainers at the Pokémon League and the Pokéathlon Dome, and sponsor the two events.HGSS002: Attaway, Aipom! HeartGold & SoulSilver arc As Gold announced he'd take on the throwing challenge at the Pokéathlon Dome, the Elite Four approached him. Gold looked at Bruno, Will, Karen and Koga, but he didn't recognize them, much to their shock. Whitney scolded Gold, as these were the Elite Four. Will, Koga and Bruno took on Gold, whom Koga and Muk defeated in the Circle Push and Will and Exeggutor defeated in the Goal Roll. As Bruno went to take on the Block Smash challenge, Will and Koga were certain that he would easily win the challenge, due to his massive strength. However, Gold won the challenge, and admitted that he came to the Pokéathlon Dome to find Lance, who had information on Arceus. The Elite Four wondered about Lance or Arceus. Gold explained that Oak had sent him, due to Lance's cryptic message. Gold boasted that Oak begged him to go on the mission, but Whitney and the Elite Four thought that he was just a substitute. Will and Karen wondered why was Lance late, and suddenly, a Dragonite appeared, and started attacking the area. They observed as Gold sent Togebo when Dragonite used Hyper Beam, which hit Gold. Will claimed that was a pointless move, and Gold and Togebo simply got hurt. Gold shut his mouth, as he showed that Togebo used Double-Edge, which defeated Dragonite instantly. Since Lance was nowhere to be seen, Will and the rest watched as Gold went with Hiro to the former's home.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi Gold remembered the Elite Four during his battle with Arceus. He noted they were thinking of him as unreliable, just like he was looking down on Togebo, and swore to change that by battling alongside Togebo.HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII Karen, Will and Koga watched Bruno, and noticed he was gaining weight as he was eating RageCandyBar.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Pokémon On hand Released Gallery The Mask of Ice and his followers appear before Green.png|Will appearing before Green at the Bell Tower with the Masked Man. Will mocks Green.png|Will mocks Green about saving Silver. Silver faces off against Will.png|Will faces off against Silver whilst on Lugia's back. Will attacked by Silver.png|Will attacked by Silver's Pokémon in mid-fall. References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four Category:Male characters